galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Angel (Anime) Season 3
Galaxy Angel A, AA & S: Their mission is to locate and retrieve the mysterious Lost Technology, even though these girls have never been known to stick to their mission. Milfeulle, Forte, Ranpha, Mint, and Vanilla are back for another round of hilarity. The Galaxy Angels have sworn to protect the galaxy one planet at a time. Now with some competition with the newly-formed Twin Star Brigade, they continue to find themselves in the center of chaos... though usually they're the ones at fault for its cause. The third season was aired on October 6, 2002 by Osaka TV, broadcasting 26 episodes and 51 titles and two more episodes non-aired. On December 21, 2003 it was broadcasted Galaxy Angel S for being the episode 100 of the serie. In this season there are three new characters, The Perot brothers who make up the Twin Star Team commanded by Major Mary. Theme :Opening Theme (#1-26): "Galaxy Babanga Bang!" (ギャラクシー☆ばばんがBang!) ::Artist: Angel-tai :: :: :Opening Theme (#27-54): "Angel Ukky" (エンジェル★うっきー) ::Artist: Angel-tai :: :: :Ending Theme (#1-26): "Angel Wasshoi!" (エンジェルわっしょい!) ::Artist: Angel-tai :: :: :Ending Theme (#27-54): "Dotabata AngeLoop" (ドタバタ☆エンジェループ) ::Artist: Angel-tai :: :: :Ending Theme (#51-52): "In the Chaos" ::Artist: JAM Project featuring Okui Masami :: :: Episodes =Galaxy Angel A= Episode 1 - "Old Man Detective Novel Rice Porridge" October 6 2002 The Angel Brigade has disbanded due to mistrust and hostility arising after someone made off with their steamed bun snacks. A new unit, the Twin Stars, consisting of brothers Kokomo and Maribu, have taken their place and have performed many achievements unseen by the Angel Brigade. When their Commander Mary informs Volcott that he is to be forcibly retired as he is no longer useful, he tries to reunite the Angels. As he reunites the Angels, he reveals to each Angel that he was responsible for the steamed bun snacks incident causing the Angels to torture him first. Episode 2 - "Original Angel Parfait with the Works" October 6 2002 After Volcott convinced the Angels to reunite, Milfeulle wins the lottery and splits the winnings. However, the Twin Stars vacuum their money all up when capturing a lost technology that broke loose. The Angels break the vacuum to take back the money, freeing the lost technology as well. After an argument with the Twin Stars, the Angels disband again. As Volcott is forced to retire once more, the lost technology destroys the ceremony and the city. The Angels reunite again with heavy incentives and try to work with the Twin Stars to capture the lost technology. However, Kokomo and Malibu taunt Forte and Ranpha, resulting in them attacking the Twin Stars instead and placing the Angel Brigade on the wanted list. Episode 3 - "Shuffle French without Dessert" October 13 2002 The military is not convinced that they should pay for both the Angel Brigade and the Twin Stars and convene a meeting to decide the matter. Milfeulle, late for the conference suddenly trips, making everyone worried. As the presiding officer becomes impatient, Volcott decides to cover for her. Matters become complicated when the officer calls Volcott for testimony. Another Angel tries to cover for Volcott and the cycle repeats until everyone is dressed as someone else. In the end, Kokomo and Malibu becomes dressed as members of the Angel Brigade. With all the Angel Brigade members in place, the officer finally agrees to start the meeting. Later, it is shown that after Milfeulle tripped, she fell asleep. Episode 4 - "Special Appetizer without Main Dish" October 13 2002 Kokomo does not like being treated as a child despite being one. Using the fact that they work and train hard compared to Angel Brigade, Kokomo feels that they deserve more respect. Kokomo finally has it when he is forced to eat a nutrious lunch and storms out the door. Maribu tries to help clam him down after an altercation with Commander Mary, but is interrupted by an attack from a lost technology that divides to fill up space. The Twin Stars try to contain the chaos under control to gain the respect of their commander, but fails after the Angel Brigade shows up and teleports everything including Malibu and Kokomo to the neighboring planet and receives praise for saving the day. Episode 5 - "Deluxe Milfeulle Surprise Sandwich" October 20 2002 The Angels are dispatched to a dying planet to retrieve a book of wisdom before it is destroyed. However, only Milfeulle's Emblem Frame is operational and all the Angels have to travel in her Frame. After almost crash landing, Milfeulle is left to stand guard and charged with not getting into trouble. Being Milfeulle though, she gets her head stuck in a wall while chasing a squirrel. As the other Angels are ready to leave, they find Milfeulle stuck and desperately try to save her before the planet explodes, knowing that only she can pilot her Frame. As they try many methods to break Milfeulle free, Milfeulle's luck causes a headstone to destroy the wall and free her. On the way home, Milfeulle gets her Frame stuck. Episode 6 - "Hug Hug Fish Pot" October 20 2002 The Angels are dispatched to a planet where all the inhabitants, both flora and fauna, repay kindness with hugs. As Forte and Milfeulle both experience such hugs, Forte becomes frightened by it and tries to get Milfeulle to leave with her. However, Milfeulle sees more trouble and wants to help. Forte devises a clever plan to help out where they can while not getting hugged by wearing masks and disguising as other members on the Angel Base. Eventually, everyone including the Twin Stars and the commanders, gets hugged. With all of the troubles fixed, Forte and Milfeulle pull out something looking like a lost technology and leaves. Upon their departure, the entire planet hugs Forte and Milfeulle for pulling the thorn out. Episode 7 - "Chilled Mackerel with a Prize" October 27 2002 On a war torn planet, the Angels, sans Milfeulle, become trapped in a cave with no provisions. While waiting for their compatriot to rescue them, they learn via radio that they have won the lottery. The four Angels and Normad must fight for survival and sanity as hopes of rescue fade fast. As starvation becomes too severe, Vanilla began to eat the fibers from Normad. The other Angels share the fibers as well. The eating continues until the CPU of Normad gets exposed. Later, Milfeulle frees them. The other Angels plan to take a vacation and celebrate their lottery winnings, but Volcott informs that the economy has plummeted due to failure of the mission, making their winnings worthless. Episode 8 - "Slippery Pasta" October 27 2002 Mint is assigned to find the papers in the storage locker. While rummaging inside, Mint discovers an adorable duck mask. However, the mask is a lost technology and dissolves all her hair when she activates it. While looking up the information, Normad finds out, prompting Mint to go along with Normad. As the other Angels try to question about her coverup mask (a paper bag), she digresses and wards them off. Mint and Normad locate all the masks in the storage locker, hoping to find out one that restores her hair. As she tests out each mask, the other Angels become impatient and demand explanations for Mint's delay. As they approach the storage locker, they find that Mint's face has nothing on. Episode 9 - "Overpriced Salad Bar" November 3 2002 Out of snacks and water en route back from a mission, Ranpha stops at a planet for drinks. She encounters a malfunctioning, but well-meaning robot shop keeper and manages to get what she came for. However, when trying to pay with a currency the robot doesn't know, it lashes out at Ranpha, suspecting her to be a thief. Ranpha tries to escape in her Angel Frame, but the robot destroy it, making it inoperable. After a long grueling fight, the robot runs out of power and recharges. After the recharge, the robot resets. Ranpha tries to call for help, but destroys the telephone when Kokomo answers it. As Ranpha waits for help to arrive, she accidentally drinks bottled water, incurring another charge. Episode 10 - "Angel Banana Discount" November 3 2002 The Angel Brigade decides to take on a private contractor for an employer for five times their military pay. They eagerly accept the seemingly menial tasks they are assigned, but are shocked to discover that with five times the pay comes at least five times the work. As the work becomes too grueling, Forte quits her task. In the end, the manager evaluates their overall result and finds that each Angel has caused additional damage with Milfeulle using her money to buy counterfeits, Vanilla luring a snow eel home, Mint dumping trash in her backyard, and Forte bring a plant to life. Ranpha appears to have done her task successfully until the pirate fleet shows up and attacks the manager. The Angel Bridge quickly leaves. Episode 11 - "Painful Walnut Pie" November 10 2002 Mint is told by her physician that she has a possibly terminal illness: the kigurumi disease. If she does not want to die, she must never wear one ever again. Her comrades, hearing she is in the hospital, bring Mint gifts that they are sure will cheer her up. When the visits fail to raise Mint's sprits, she goes with them on a mission to a planet. To her dismay, the day of their arrival coincides with the centennial kigurumi festival. As the other Angels convince Mint to put on a kigurumi, Mint runs and eventually collapses. She wakes up to find that the Angels have put a kigurumi on. Mint ignores the physician's advice. Afterwards, the same physician tells Forte she has the weapons disease. Episode 12 - "Angel Hotchpotch Taste Test" November 10 2002 The military is holding a Miss Female Soldier competition and all the Angels participate. As the judges are first convinced by Milfeulle's cooking, the other Angels all try to woo the judges with their expertise, each in turn undermining the others and resulting a deduction for Milfeulle. The judges finally take the Angels outside to complete their assessment. Each Angel continues to compete with each other until a new mission is called. They decide to take the judges with them on a mission to show them the true face of the Angel Brigade. During the mission, the Angels end up finding a female soldier capable of doing all of their expertise and hobby perfectly. She has rifles, pastry, and even an attractive body. Episode 13 - "Ultra Rare Fortune Cookie" November 17 2002 After an easy mission the Angels look forward to relaxing. However, Ranpha taunts Milfeulle about her unfinished duties, causing a wormhole to swallow them up and deposit them on an uninhabited planet in an unknown region of space. The five must work together to survive even though discord erupts frequently when they attempt to use Milfeulle's luck to get them home. Milfeulle slowly becomes accustomed to the new life, but Ranpha, still unhappy about the new life, continues to push Milfeulle. Forte joins Ranpha and devises a plan to get Milfeulle to change her perception about the place by becoming criminals. As they try to rob Milfeulle and the other Angels, the other Angels block and scare them away. Episode 14 - "Ultra Hot Kid's Meal" November 17 2002 The Twin Star team leaves a lost technology at the closed reception desk in a hurry to get ice cream. Passing by, Ranpha finds it and, mistaking it for a box of uirou, brings it to a meeting. When the Angels are all turned into children, Kokomo and Maribu must try to fix the situation before either of the two commanders discovers their blunder. As Kokomo and Maribu try to round up all the children and find a fix on their own, the children, especially Forte, play pranks on them and hide from being caught. The children are very clever, easily defeating Kokomo and Maribu. When they enter the conference room, the find out that the two commanders have turned into children as well. The two commanders both engage in play fights. Episode 15 - "Good-bye to Our Steaming Teapot" November 24 2002 In a re-imagining of "The Emperor's New Clothes", Milfeulle and Vanilla are sent to a planet where the prince has a funny face. Unable to help herself, Milfeulle laughs at him at first sight and is jailed. Vanilla must try every trick in the book to help save her friend before she is executed. Episode 16 - "Mustached Beef Rib Rice Bowl with Rich Sauce" November 24 2002 While carrying a box of lost technology, Commander Volcott and Forte stumble causing it to release its contents. The next morning they discover that they have changed genders. Forte is initially unhappy with the gender change and gets criticize for the respect of women, but gets used to it. While they are more than comfortable with their new identities, Ranpha develops new and confusing feelings for her teammate. As Ranpha's desire for love explodes, Ranpha falls in love with Forte. Forte tries to escape only to find Ranpha lurking everywhere. When Ranpha marries Forte, Forte crashes the wedding by using the box and changing everyone's gender, including Ranpha. Episode 17 - "Pour, Ambitious, Chilled Sesame Chicken" December 1 2002 Vanilla and Normad are left penniless on the side of the road selling trinkets to survive. Before long, a scientist offers to take her home if she will but help him save the world from his evil brother's monster robot. When the brother shows up, he has with him the remainder of the Angel Brigade who have teamed up with him to take over the world. Vanilla must choose between her friends and her duty. Episode 18 - "A String of Handmade Noodles with No Connection" December 1 2002 The Angels are found to be dangling from the edge of a cliff, a single breath away from plummeting to their deaths. In typical Angel fashion, they soon turn to blaming each other for getting them into this predicament by recounting the events from earlier in the day. Earlier in the day, the Angel Brigade were at a picnic enjoy a new food from Milfeulle. However, due to their clumsiness, the food bounced off the edge of the cliff. Each Angel tries to catch it, making them fall over and leading to the current situation. The blame game becomes worse, eventually leading to a fight between the Angels. Milfeulle finally stops the fight, but gets too excited over the song the Angels were singing, reverting back to them dangling. Episode 19 - "Bamboo-Cutter Platter" December 8 2002 The Angels are sent to a war zone to help the outgunned soldiers. However, Ranpha can't be bothered once she discovers a baby in a bamboo grove. After hearing her tale, the rest of the Angels acquire their own babies and turn the base into a nursery. Forte initially does not accept, but gives in after Vanilla gives Forte a baby. As the Angels nurture the babies, Volcott accidentally spoils the fact that these bamboo babies are short-lived. When the bamboo babies have appeared to die, the Angels feel sad until they saw that the bamboo babies have grown up with new babies in hand. The Angels take care of the new babies and the cycle repeats, causing the soldiers to lose their patience and retaliate. Episode 20 - "Wandering Cat Food" December 8 2002 Mint has lost her cat and Milfeulle has lost her wallet. Ranpha, using her new book on hypnosis, tries to help Milfeulle remember where she last had her billfold. Mint quickly realizes that the book was not on hypnosis but on summoning the dead. Now the spirit of her cat has taken over Milfeulle's body must to the delight of Mint and the fright of everyone else. Episode 21 - "Frequently Ordered Sushi" December 15 2002 The Angels, angry by their meager salary packets decide to drown their sorrows by going to a sushi dojo. The curator, an octopus, challenges them to a fight when Forte, Ranpha, and Mint become obstinate. They accept, but he refuses to then share the rules with them. Episode 22 - "Fortuitous Family Set" December 15 2002 One of the richest men in the country announces that, due to her helping him in a pinch not knowing he was wealthy, he would like Ranpha to become his adopted daughter. Ranpha quickly takes advantage of the situation, first spending money to upgrade her unit and her Emblem Frame. Then, Ranpha promotes herself to leader and bosses the other Angels around. When a mission is assigned, Ranpha orders the other Angels and Volcott to do the mission for her. Making poor decisions, the Angels get caught and fail the mission. The richest men then announces that they made a mistake in identifying the person, leaving Ranpha alone. However, the tribe that kidnapped the Angels quickly adopts Ranpha, becoming the princess of the tribe. Episode 23 - "All-You-Can-Eat Juicy Yakiniku" December 22 2002 Milfeulle awakes to find herself the lowest ranking member of an efficient and well disciplined Angel Brigade, ranking even blow Normad who is now a stuffed rabbit. When none of their usual favorites can incite them to break protocol, Milfeulle realizes that this is not her Angel Brigade and wakes up, discovering it was all a dream. However, each time Milfeulle wakes up, she sees a different Angel Brigade including the idol unit, the basketball team, and the miniature-sized Brigade. Back in the real world, the other Angel Brigade are bombarded by different Milfeulles from different dreams. Ranpha blamed Milfeulle for using a lost technology as her pillow. Episode 24 - "Glitter Clunk Mixed Juice" December 22 2002 Ranpha sets up the Angels for a mass date so she can home in on a handsome air force pilot. As the others date their dates, they decide to play the "King Game" where one person can order anyone else to do something. Events quickly go awry. Episode 25 - "Junk Ramen, Extra Noodles Available" December 29 2002 Milfeulle is trying to make a cake for a cooking competition and the rest of the Angels covertly assist her, hoping for a piece of the billion gala prize. When it is discovered they are four eggs short they send Vanilla out to get some more, but Vanilla doesn't seem her usual self. In fact, she seems more like a robot. Episode 26 - "Continuously Pushed Sweet Red Bean Soup" December 29 2002 The Angel Brigade bring back a lost technology that resembles a button. Despite their will power, they end up pushing the unmarked button to see what it does. As Milfeulle is desperate to see what the button does, Forte stops her, saying that it is their duty to protect the lost technology from being activated. Milfeulle presses it and receives a cooking pan. Normad also presses the button and receives a rug for Vanilla. Vanilla receives a prayer from god. Forte, Ranpha and Mint begin to realize the amazement, it seems as if they will receive whatever their greatest desire is. Forte, Ranpha, and Mint become greedy and try to fight for the button to receive their desires. However, there is a price. =Galaxy Angel AA= Episode 27 - "Pyuru-riku Magical Steak" January 5 2003 A piece of lost technology arrives under heavy guard to the Angel Brigade's headquarters, they having been charged with protecting it. The lost technology is revealed to be a magical girl wand which will allow the user to use real magic so long as they believe with their whole heart that they can actually use magic while reciting the magic spell. The spell proves too embarrassing for any Angel to try to use it. However, curiosity and the quest for magic help them unite and overcome their embarrassment to reveal their true potential. The wand activates and prints a photo of them reciting the spell. The same soldiers come to take the embarrassing photo and the wand away for investigation, resulting in a war waged by the Angels. Episode 28 - "Baum-kuhen to Worry Over" January 5 2003 Mint and Ranpha are stuck for the night on a planet. To pass the time, Mint eats some snacks Ranpha found earlier. In the morning she finds that the nuts she ate have turned her into a tree kami. Even though the locals now worship her as a deity, being a kami has drawbacks. Mint is unable to move, thus being unable to return home. Ranpha leaves Mint behind and returns home alone. As Mint thinks and sleeps, time passes by very quickly, resulting in many years passing by. The other Angels have made many attempts to wake up Mint, but have failed. As time moves on, Mint starts to see the world change through centuries. Finally, the other Angels, now in heaven, free Mint from Earth, turning her back into a seed. Episode 29 - "Sun-dried Pork Feet" January 12 2003 During an evacuation exercise, the Angel Brigade discovers that they are too overweight for the escape pod whose AI mocks them (though this may be a defect due to the Brigade's tight budget) and calls them pigs. Determined, the Angels don heavy pig outfits and trek across the desert to lose weight, to the inspiration of many. The Angels get televised everywhere. As they reach the end of the desert and are greeted by many people, the Angel Brigade chooses to eliminate them all. Now light enough for the escape pod, the escape pod takes off. However, the escape pod activates an emergency nourishment system as part of the exercise in which it force feeds nourishment into each Angel's mouth. The nourishment system overfeeds each Angel, making them excessively obese. Episode 30 - "Top Imitation Goose" January 12 2003 After the results come back from the spaceship license renewal test, it is discovered that Milfeulle has failed her exam. In order to help her pass the retake, Commander Volcott calls in a special coach: Lieutenant "The Rattlesnake" Kensit, a hardened soldier and rogue. He and Milfeulle embark on a journey to the depths of society that will reveal the power within. Milfeulle does see any signs of him training her as he simply hacks into the computer to make her a pass. In the end, Milfeulle bakes a cake for him for his Birthday celebration. Meanwhile, Commander Volcott finds out that Milfeulle failed her exam only because her name was missing, making Milfeulle an auto fail. Episode 31 - "The Sign is Bouillon" January 19 2003 When Milfeulle is killed by a group of snobbish women, the Angels declare revenge against them. In typical sports anime style, they decide to settle the score by challenging the women to a game of volleyball. Episode 32 - "Acting Angel Seafood Soup" January 19 2003 Ranpha's niece and her friend are visiting the Angel headquarters and Ranpha is nervous. She may have told a white lie about her position in the Brigade. The other Angels decide to play along, but it is soon apparent that being the Commander wasn't the only lie Ranpha told. Episode 33 - "Specialty Rocky Fish Cake" January 26 2003 The enemy has attacked the Transbaal capital in search of "the stone," an artifact which will turn rocks to gold, cure disease, and grant eternal life. The Angels volunteer to take the stone with them to lure the enemy away from the capital, but soon fall prey to their own weaknesses. Episode 34 - "Broken-up Hot Spring Rice Cracker" January 26 2003 On the Angels' day off, Milfeulle wants everyone to spend the day having fun at the onsen. Everyone else, though, has their own idea of fun and they all go their separate ways. Ranpha finds men, Forte finds weapons, Mint finds something worth discovering, and Vanilla rock climbs. Depressed, Milfeulle tries to find ways of amusing herself without her friends, wishing all the while that they would come back. As Milfeulle almost runs out of hope, Vanilla accidentally uncovers a hidden hot springs, spilling water out and washing her and the other Angels back down to Milfeulle. Milfeulle enjoys the rest of the day off while the other Angels have been knocked out by the water. Episode 35 - "Competitive Sake Full of Predictions" February 2 2003 After Ranpha buys a new fortune telling board, she runs into Maribu who is critical of her dismissal of science. To prove his point, he challenges her to a duel in which he puts his future predicting robot in competition with Ranpha's board to see which is more accurate. With the loser providing free meals and deserts for everyone, all involved try to make the predictions come true. However, both devices are correct in every question. The other people figure out that the world changes according to predictions from both devices. When Mint asks a question with only one answer and both devices make different answers, the world wipes out and reverts back to when the Galaxy Angel Project was being proposed. Episode 36 - "Jiggly Pudding" February 2 2003 After meeting a strange fortune teller in the city, the Angels are disappearing one by one, just as predicted. Only Mint, as the last one remaining, can help find and bring them back home. Episode 37 - "Deep Fried Love Letter" February 9 2003 Vanilla gets a love letter from a mysterious stranger. When it becomes apparent that she does not know what to do about dates (or knows too much), the Angels band together to help her through the process of love. Ranpha gives her a dating sim to help Vanilla. However, Normad is jealous of Vanilla, feeling that Vanilla has dumped her for this new person. As Vanilla progresses to the point where she gets a night out with the stranger, Normad cannot take it any more and warps back in time to make sure he is Vanilla's love, going far as sending love letters and asking Maribu and Kokomo for assistance. The mysterious stranger may actually be Normad from another time period. Episode 38 - "Galactic Rose Tea" February 9 2003 Ranpha, returning from a mission, encounters a reckless spacecraft which almost crashes into her. She pursues the pilot of the ship to tell her off, but when the other vessel comes under attack by aliens Ranpha decides to aid the obstinate captain. As Ranpha enters the spacecraft to find the captain, she is told many times to leave. She finds the cockpit and realizes that there is nobody on board except a hologram. The captain tells Ranpha that she is already dead and the spacecraft is destined to die. Ranpha accepts the fate and leaves. Episode 39 - "Premium Tuna That Just Won't Slip" February 16 2003 When Ranpha falls for new man, whom she calls "perfect," the other Angels brush it off as another of her whims. Soon, though, the man of Ranpha's dreams comes to train the Brigade and the Angels decide that not only was Ranpha right, but that maybe he is too perfect. The Angels try to challenge him with their expertise and hobby, only to have the man correct problems and improve it. As the Angels see the man leave the bast, the man appears to show deficiencies, but the deficiencies are fake and misleading and the man leaves perfectly. Episode 40 - "Assorted Rock Candy Delivery" February 16 2003 Forte is charged, with Maribu, to transport a terrible prisoner to another facility. The inmate is so dangerous, having destroyed a planet, that he is encased in stone. While driving the truck carrying the boulder, Forte begins to imagine the kind of dashing rogue that would be so dangerous and begins to let her curiosity get the better of her, much to Maribu's distress. Forte's curiosity causes the boulder to break more, leaving nothing but a black ball. She hears warnings and threats from the inmate. In the end, Forte drops the ball and began to torture it, trying to get him to show his power. Episode 41 - "Magic Pot Roast" February 23 2003 Milfeulle has been given a magic pot by a street vendor which grants the owner three wishes. After catching wind of this, Forte, Ranpha, and Mint all try to get Milfeulle to use her wishes on them, which soon strains their friendship. Episode 42 - "Sub-zero Hot Hot Dog" February 23 2003 Milfeulle is charged with bringing a soldier home from duty. He is long over-due back at base and the planet he was deployed to has long been abandoned and is close to exploding. Milfeulle quickly realizes that the soldier is suffering from PTSD which is causing him to refuse to leave with her. Episode 43 - "Retry Rice" March 2 2003 The Angels have a lost technology that, when activated, will destroy the universe. The only way to shut it down is to play seven-person, three-letter shiritori with seven laps. Milfeulle is not very good at this game, but Forte knows a turtle which can turn back time an hour. The Angels and Twin Stars continue to mess up until Maribu tells them to stop after calculating that the odds of winning are 23 trillion to one. Maribu instead brings out a bird, which combined with Forte's turtle, allows them to go back to any time. Everyone warps back in time to stop the inventor from building the lost technology in the future. They succeed, but find out that they cannot warp back to the future. Episode 44 - "An Offering That You Must Not Eat" March 2 2003 Normad beings feeling like he's being taken advantage of. He is offered a chance at a new life with a new body by a mad scientist. Soon he is seeking revenge on the Angel Brigade for their past sins. Episode 45 - "Sneaky Seaweed Wrap" March 9 2003 The Angel Brigade is attacked by a seaweed god who is angry over the abuses it has taken at the hands of the Angels. In order for the deity to return to the sea, the Angels decide to feign loyalty and offer praise to the seaweed. Episode 46 - "Fish Jerky Over A Thousand Nights" March 9 2003 Vanilla returns from vacation with an uncountable number of boxes containing fish jerky. While everyone else is pleased, Kokomo refuses to eat any. Vanilla is determined that he try some and tracks him to a wild west town to make sure he does. The owner of a restaurant initially tries to shut Vanilla away, but Vanilla floods the entire town with fish jerky, causing mass hysteria throughout the town. The owner changes his stance and forces Kokomo to eat fish jerky, prompting him to escape. The chase lasts for many years until Vanilla gets frozen and everyone becomes old. Everyone else, while old, still enjoys fish jerky, but Kokomo continues to run when he accidentally unfreezes Vanilla. Episode 47 - "Anyway Angel Morning Set" March 16 2003 With everyone busy or gone, Commander Volcott has no one to turn to when enemies attack their base. To fix this problem, the military orders that the Angels hire a new recruit. Only, the Angels are the final decision makers. They first reject all the recruits, but each find their own recruit. No one is in agreement about whom to hire and forms teams against one another. As each Angel abuses their recruit with their hobbies, the recruits are exhausted and propose to form their own Brigade. The original Angels felt betrayed and ran campaigns to find replacements. When another mission is called, a large crowd of new Angels responds, jamming the base up. The original Angels agree they went too far. Episode 48 - "Starchild Sausage" March 16 2003 Kokomo and Maribu miss their mother and seek out Normad who has technology that will let them see on a screen the vague memories they have of her. The only image they get is of a woman with a star shaped birthmark on her neck. When Normad reveals that the image is from the future, that the brothers were sent into the past, and their mother could be among them on base, they go in search of the star. As they check the necks of each Angel, they find the star on Vanilla and begin to treat Vanilla as if it was their mother. As Kokomo and Maribu become too protective are start to fight, Commander Mary and another person with the star tells them to stop. Meanwhile, Vanilla takes the star off, revealing it to be fake. Episode 49 - "Fresh Packed Fish" March 23 2003 After Commander Volcott faints and is taken to hospital, he charges the Angels to be the fighters of justice before passing away. Thereafter, the Angels play out a cliché 52 episode super sentai TV program in fifteen minutes. Episode 50 - "Prohibited String-pulling String-pulling Fermented Beans." March 23 2003 At the request of Mint, Ranpha and Milfeulle are sent to a planet in which customs and protocol are held above all else. The king of the planet has a dangly hair much like a pullstring and Milfeulle can not help but point it out. Despite death glares from the court royals, they are invited to dinner where their will to suppress the urge to pull the king's hair is pushed to its limit. Ranpha and Milfeulle then sneaks into king's bedroom and pull the string, causing the king to act differently and explode. Ranpha and Milfeulle turn into kings and Mint, the former victim, escapes. Kokomo and Maribu arrive next and begin to feel the urge to pull the king's hair as they greet, repeating the cycle. Episode 51 - "Final dish REBECCA (part 1)" March 30 2003 Note: Episodes 51 and 52 are a single episode which is played straight. The Angels are sent to find an escaped convict who was sentenced to a 2000 year sentence for murdering 1/3 the population of planet Transbaal 500 years ago. The convict's name is Rebecca and, despite the crime she was convicted for, there seems to be no picture of her. What little information they can gather about the escape leads Forte, Ranpha and Mint to an abandoned satellite above Transbaal. Arriving, they find a recently used ship, but no life signs. After more investigating, Kokomo and Maribu inform the Angels that Rebecca was documented as being incarcerated in a cell that was already occupied. The occupant then died, but no one had ever been assigned since, leading Mint to the conclusion that Rebecca never existed and that she could have been a cover up for a military accident. Episode 52 - "Final dish REBECCA (part 2)" March 30 2003 After discovering that Rebecca may not be real, Forte, Ranpha and Mint are ambushed on the satellite. Meanwhile, Milfeulle is attacked by the prison guard who stood watch over Rebecca for years. Once Vanilla disarms him, he confesses that Rebecca is real and that she led a very sad and lonely existence. After fighting for some time, Forte realizes that Rebecca is actually the incarnation of the hatred the people of Transbaal felt after their world had been set aflame. Vanilla and Milfeulle learn that the archetype for Rebecca was a young female soldier who knew the people needed a scapegoat and offered herself to be one. They locate the scapegoat's prison (a grave) and take the casket to the Satellite. The scapegoat is awakened and cries out to Rebecca. Rebecca is shocked to see her true form and even more so when she is embraced by her. Overwhelmed with grief, Rebecca relents and vanishes. The scapegoat is returned to her prison for the remainder of her sentence. As the Angels leave they pray that the world is a better place when the scapegoat's sentence is over and she is free once more. Episode 53 - "Very Fried Chicken" The Angel Brigade and Twin Star team have been entered into a birdman rally by their commanders to see who will get the most of the budget this year. The twins have a glider, while the Angels have a special craft. Milfeulle and Vanilla have to manually carry it to the rally due to shipping cancellation, leading to Commander Volcott in a chicken suit running the first rounds. The loch ness monster shows up and disrupts the competition, but the Twin Star was able to set the lead. As Commander Mary reveals that she caused the cancellation, the other Angels quickly bring the craft to the rally. The craft fails, but Milfeulle helicopters to the monster, making her the winner. Episode 54 - "An Oyster Fried Very Shameful" As punishment for eating Milfeulle's sweet rice buns, Forte has been sent to a holiday planet and must pose, in a frilly dress, for a picture with a man whom she must flirt with. To keep an eye on her, Normad is sent along. Forte and Normad soon forge a temporary alliance and plot to get out of the situation as fast as possible. =Galaxy Angel S= Series S was a special that aired between AA and X. Episode 1 - "Ghost in the Jam" December 21 2003 During an infiltration of the Angels' base, Milfeulle grabs a grenade and runs off with it, sacrificing herself to save her friends. Later on, she wakes up, believing it all to have been a dream. Things seem off when Commander Volcott and the others can not see or hear her. Realizing she is now a ghost, Milfeulle must come to terms with memories of her friends, both good and bad. Episode 2 - "Shuffle Udon" December 21 2003 Commanders Mary and Volcott have been ordered to switch commands. Neither is very happy with the situation, but they make due. That is, until the Twin-star boys insult Commander Volcott's mustache. Enraged, he reverts to his old army self, the "White Supernova Wolf". The Angels try desperately to control their former leader while Mary sneaks off for some tea. DVDs Gaa 01.gif Gaa 02.gif Gaa 03.gif Gaa 04.gif Gaa 05.gif Gaa 06.gif Gaaa 01.gif Gaaa 02.gif Gaaa 03.gif Gaaa 04.gif Gaaa 05.gif Gaaa 06.gif Gaaa box 01.gif Gaaa box 02.gif Gas 01.gif English *Galaxy Angel A - Complete Collection *Galaxy Angel AA Vol. 1 *Galaxy Angel AA Vol. 2 *Galaxy Angel AA Vol. 3 *Galaxy Angel AA Vol. 4 *Galaxy Angel AA - Complete Collection *Galaxy Angel S - Special Vol. Japanese *Galaxy Angel A 1 (BCBA-0778) *Galaxy Angel A 2 (BCBA-1476/BCBA-1488) *Galaxy Angel A 3 (BCBA-1477/BCBA-1489) *Galaxy Angel A 4 (BCBA-1478/BCBA-1490) *Galaxy Angel A 5 (BCBA-0781/BCBA-1491) *Galaxy Angel A 6 (BCBA-1480/BCBA-1492) *Galaxy Angel AA 1 (BCBA-1481) *Galaxy Angel AA 2 (BCBA-1482) *Galaxy Angel AA 3 (BCBA-1483) *Galaxy Angel AA 4 (BCBA-1484) *Galaxy Angel AA 5 (BCBA-1485) *Galaxy Angel AA 6 (BCBA-1486) *Galaxy Angel AA 1~3 Limited Special Pack (BCBA-1697) *Galaxy Angel AA 4~6 Limited Special Pack (BCBA-1698) *Galaxy Angel S Special DVD (BCBA-1879/BCBA-1880) External Links *TV Osaka's official Galaxy Angel A & AA page *TV Osaka's official Galaxy Angel S page *Watch Galaxy Angel Season 3 Category:Seasons Category:Anime Category:Galaxy Angel series